


this has nothing to do with happiness

by TheRoommateFromHell



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Harley Quinn (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Domestic Violence, Drug Use, F/F, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Drug Use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-24
Updated: 2017-05-24
Packaged: 2018-11-04 07:32:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10986321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRoommateFromHell/pseuds/TheRoommateFromHell
Summary: this has everything to do with happiness.





	this has nothing to do with happiness

**Author's Note:**

> Would never have made ir this far without crowmeme, my beta reader. I hope you all enjoy this!
> 
> Title and chapter title taken from Richard Siken poems! Mostly the twitter bot though tbh. Loosely based on Two Little Girls by Ani DiFranco and For Marlon by Soko

Freshly nineteen and fresh out of Washington, Pamela stepped off of a bus from Gotham International, a naive smile plastered across her face, and right into a blonde. They spun, the blonde gripping Pamela close to her as they barely managed not to fall to the ground. The other girl looked like she was going to yell before she saw Pamela’s face and her features softened.

“Watch where you’re goin’, eh, Seattle?” She said softly, glancing down at Pamela’s University of Washington shirt. “Others in this city aren’t so forgivin’.”

“I’ll be sure to keep that in mind.” Pamela breathed, taking in the girl's face, almost awed at how beautiful she was. “Could I get you coffee to make up for it?”

“Sure.” She grabbed Pamela’s hand that was holding on to her suitcase and pulled a pen out of her pocket, scribbling her number on her hand. “Call me later, I gotta blast.”

“What's your name?!” Pamela called out as the girl started running off down the street.

“Harley!” she yelled, not looking back. Pamela smiled and adjusted her duffle bag before grabbing the handle of her suitcase and setting forth into the city.

\---

When she got to her new apartment she groaned at the state of despair it was in. Pamela rolled her eyes. She could hear rhythmic thumping start up from the room next to hers, groaning out in disgust as moaning started up soon after. Of course this was the cold reality of Gotham, of course this was her apartment. She set off towards the bedroom and cursed when she realised she had literally nothing, no hangers, no bed, no trash can, no blinds, absolutely nothing she needed. She still had a moderate amount of money left from her move, enough to buy most of those things and at the very least an airbed and sleeping bags. She glanced at the number on her hand, considering her options. She put her wallet in her pocket and pulled out her phone.

“Say someone's new to Gotham, where would they get some cheap basic living necessities… Like an airbed?”

\--- 

The second the knock came on her front door, Pamela opened it.

“Y’know you’re pretty stupid for givin’ someone ya just met your address, Seattle.” Harley teased.

“You’re pretty stupid for showing up at a stranger's apartment, Coney Island,” Pamela shot back “I could be a serial killer for all you know.”

“Please, your hands are too soft.” Harley snorted. “Waitaminute, how’d you know I was from Coney Island.” 

“Accent.” Pamela provided and Harley looked wholly unconvinced. “Aaaand you have patches on your denim jacket that mention being from Coney Island.” 

“You’re real observant, that’s good for a city like this.” Harley told her.

“Are you an expert, Harl?” 

“Just got a year in Gotham under my belt already. Moved here for my 18th birthday.” She informed her. “What are you doing here?”

“Well I graduated from UW and wanted to set out away from my family now that I’m 19.” Pamela told her. Harley raised an eyebrow at her. “Something about a really high IQ at a young age.”

“I was going to get a doctorate in psychology.” Harley told her as they walked out of the dilapidated apartment.

“What happened?”

“Gotham happened.”

\---

Pamela wasn’t even fazed when Harley tried to hotwire a truck a few blocks away from her apartment. 

“Move over, hot stuff.” Pamela husked, leaning in to do it herself. She smirked when the engine roared to life. “That’s a great impression of a venus flytrap that you’re doing right now.”

“Shuddup.” Harley mumbled, closing her mouth and climbing into the truck after Pamela. 

\---

Harley left the truck where they found it after they got what they needed from the store into Pamela’s apartment. They were just borrowing it; Harley had told Pamela if they put it back where they found it, no attention would be brought onto them, especially as it was Pamela’s first day in the city. Harley came back to help Pamela unpack and began carefully hanging Pamela’s clothes up in a specific order, trying desperately not to mess anything up. 

“Is this all you have?” Harley inquired softly as she hung up the last dress.

“It’s all I needed from home.” 

“It’s good to travel light anyways.” Harley mumbled. “Less to lose one day.”

“Less to leave behind.”

\---

Pamela woke with a start at an insistent pounding at her front door. She grabbed her robe and the baseball bat Harley had insisted she buy when they bought everything for her apartment. Minus the last three weeks, Pamela had seen Harley almost daily for the past 10 months, cementing a strong relationship with her. 

She looked through her peephole to see familiar blonde locks dripping on her welcome mat. She opened the door to come face to face with a sopping wet, bruised, and bloodied Harley collapsing into her arms crying.

Pamela closed her door and walked Harley over to her new old couch. She ran her fingers through her tangling hair as Harley sobbed, pressing a kiss to the top of her head.

“I met a guy,” Harley managed to say after a while, scratching at the skin on her arms. “That’s why I haven’t been around.”

“What happened, baby?” Pam whispered.

“He’s not a good guy.” Harley breathed, tears spilling again. “There's no such thing as love in this goddamned city.”

Pamela wrapped her up in her arms and held her to her tightly.

“Stay here tonight.” Pamela said while rubbing Harley’s back slowly, Harley’s nails digging into her own.

“Okay.”

\---

“What’s that on your arm?” Pamela inquired, noticing the red dots along Harley’s arms.

“I know you won’t like to know that.” Harley whispered. “So don’t look…and please don’t ask.”

\---

Pamela woke up alone, with twenty dollars missing from her purse, and a note that said “please forgive me.” in its place. And she would, Pamela knew she would forgive her, she knew Harley was just trying to survive. But, if Harley had asked, she would’ve just given her the money, Harley just didn’t know how to ask anymore.  
\---

Pamela walked into the ice cream shop she often went to with Harley, alone for the first time. She stared at the cotton candy and bubble gum ice cream tubs, remembering the last time Harley and herself had come. 

Pamela had gotten her usual pistachio and Harley her usual cotton candy and bubblegum before they set off into Robinson Park. Harley had swiped a finger through her ice cream and plopped it onto Pamela’s cheek, who squealed in surprise.

“Get it off!” She had demanded, giggling loudly.

“Okay, but remember, you asked for this!” Harley then leaned over and licked up Pamela’s cheek to get the ice cream off. 

“I can’t believe you!” Pamela groaned in disgust. Harley had just smiled brightly at her.

“You love me though.” Harley hummed

“For some reason.” Pamela grumbled before softening. “With all my heart.”

Harley smiled and pointed her cone at Pamela, offering her a lick, Pamela just rolled her eyes and licked up the entire side of both scoops, eyes locked on Harley’s. Harley gulped audibly and Pam just smiled at her.

Pamela was brought back into the moment by the man behind the counter speaking.

“Pistachio?” He asked, causing Pamela to breathe in through her nose suddenly and smile fakely.

“Yeah! Thank you!” Pamela handed him the money and left, taking one lick off the side before grumbling and throwing it away. It just wasn't the same without Harley.

\---

Pamela was at work the next time she saw Harley. It was a coffee shop owned by the girlfriend of her old employer in Seattle called “Oracle’s Java.”

“Hey, Babs, can I take my break while things are slow?” Pamela shouted to the manager and owner, interrupting her phone call.

“Yeah, take as long as you need as long as customers aren’t left waiting!” Barbara shouted back.

“Thanks! Tell Dinah I said hi!” 

“Will do, Pam!”

Pamela speed walked outside of the shop to catch up to Harley who was wandering almost aimlessly, scratching at her arms as she went. 

“Harley!” Pamela called out to her once she was a few steps behind her. Harley whipped around and began smiling before throwing herself onto Pamela, kissing her sloppily.

“Hiya, Pammy!” Harley exclaimed, arms still wrapped around Pamela’s neck.

“Are you okay?” 

“I’m amazing, Pam-a-lamb!” Harley threw her arms into the sky with enthusiasm. “Every day is a beautiful day! Your hair is so fucking red, Red!”

“Do you want a muffin or a coffee, Harley? I can get you some from work?” Pamela offered. 

“That sounds wonderful, you’re beautiful.” Harley nodded, grabbing Pamela’s hand and pulling her back towards the coffee shop. Pamela went behind the counter to grab Harley a chocolate muffin, ringing herself up before bringing it back to Harley, who sat down at a table in the corner so she could see the whole shop. Harley finished it in a matter of seconds, barely peeling the paper off before shoving it in her mouth.

“How have you been, sweet pea?” Pamela asked reaching across the table to hold Harley’s fidgeting hands.

“Been doin’ good, real good, Pam-a-lamb!” Harley was squeezing and releasing Pamela's hands repeatedly as she spoke. “Puddin’ has been real good to me lately.”

“Probably been too high to fucking move.” Pamela muttered.

“Hey, don’t talk about him like that, ya don’t know ‘im like I do.”

“I know every time he’s not high you end up on my doorstep covered in blood and bruises.” Pamela growled. “I know he’s pumping you full of heroin.”

“It’s not like that, Pammy!” Harley insisted, tears welling in her eyes. “Why are ya being so mean to me?”

“Because I love you, Harley! I have never seen anyone else do you so much harm.” Pamela’s voice remained soft but strong. “I don’t like your boyfriend, he’s as good to you as a laminated asshole. Leave him, Harley, please.”

“It’s not that simple, Red. I gotta go.” Harley breathed. “See ya ‘round, Seattle.”

“You know where to find me, peanut.” Pamela called after her as she left.

“Girlfriend?” Barbara asked when Pam walked back behind the counter.

“Sadly, she has a hemorrhoid of a person as her boyfriend.” Pamela told her.

“Ah… Been there before.” Barbara sighed, massaging the scarred tissue on her stomach. “It’ll work out eventually, just… Don’t turn your back on her, okay? She needs you.”

“I know.” Pamela admitted softly.

\---

With Barbara and Dinah’s help (the latter visiting for the week) Pamela fixed up her apartment. They stood in the middle of the living room watching the baby blue paint dry, marvelling at their hard work.

“So, Pam, how’s your girl doing?” Barbara asked when they all sat down on the couch, her arm slung over Dinah’s shoulders.

“Haven’t seen her since that day in the coffee shop.” Pamela grumbled. “She texts me every once in awhile. Invited me to her birthday party this weekend.”

“You going?” Dinah inquired.

“I don’t know yet,” Pamela inhaled deeply before letting out a big sigh. “I don’t want to meet her boyfriend, and I definitely don’t want to go alone.”

“Well…” Babs looked at her girlfriend and then back to Pamela. “We could go with you?”

“We’ll even bring gifts of our own.” Dinah smiled reaching over and holding Pamela’s hand. Pamela smiled back. 

“Thanks guys but I’ve already taken up enough of your week long visit together.”

“About that, Pam, I’ve already sold Sherwood Florist… I’m moving back to Gotham.” Dinah informed her. “I know you loved that place so, before you freak out, I bought the shop next to Babs’ and I’m opening a new one.”

“I know you miss the flowers, so you could split your week between the two places.” Barbara told her. “At least until I find someone else to hire, then you can go be in your element. I know you hate working with coffee.”

“You guys are amazing.” Pamela breathed. “I’m in.”

\---

On the day of Harley's birthday party, Dinah and Barbara picked Pamela up and took her to get ice cream.

“Tonight might be hard on you,” Dinah started. “If at any point you want to go home, just find us, okay? We can leave whenever you want.”

“Thank you,” Pamela whispered into her cotton candy and bubble gum ice cream. 

\---

When they arrived at the sketchy house, the party seemed to be in full swing; there was loud rock playing and loud laughter audible from outside the house. Pamela pounded on the door three times before Harley answered the door and, upon seeing who was beating down her door, threw herself into Pamela’s arms.

“Hiya, baby!” Harley exclaimed, pressing kisses all over Pamela’s face.

“Down, Harley, down!” Pamela teased. Harley laughed and jumped down, leaving her arms around Pamela’s neck, her body still flush against hers. “Happy 20th, Coney Island.”

“Thanks for comin’, Seattle.” Harley smiled brightly and genuinely, something Pamela hadn’t seen in a long time. “Who’re your friends?”

Pamela introduced Dinah and Barbara who were swept into bear hugs, kisses pressed to their cheeks in lieu of a handshake. Harley ushered them inside, whispering to them who each of the guests were. When she went to introduce one of her favourite people, Pamela’s face brightened in recognition.

“Waylon Jones!” She announced as the large man turned around. 

“Pamela Isley!” He exclaimed scooping her up into a bear hug. “How are you, mon trésor?”

“Same old, same old, kid.” Pamela smiled brightly at him, her tone turning teasing as she continued. “What’s a guy like you doing in a place like this?” 

“A man like me has friends in high and low places, ma chérie.” Waylon smiled back. “Why are you here?”

“My best friend is the birthday girl.” Pamela slung her arm around Harley’s neck as she spoke, Harley having not moved since Pamela shouted for Waylon’s attention. 

“How d’ya know Croc?” Harley finally asked.

“He comes in for coffee all the time, we’ve become good friends.” Pamela told her.

“She never looks at me funny and always gives me the brightest smile,” Waylon added.

“You’re a handsome man, Waylon.” Pamela smiled at him again before giving a quick wave and following Harley through the rest of the room, being told more and more names as she went, who to avoid, who not to accept drinks from, and the like, Barbara and Dinah trailing close behind and listening in. Barbara looked across the room at the man with his hand over his mouth, a laughing mouth tattooed on it, and inhaled sharply, grabbing Dinah’s hand in a vice grip.

“Dinah… That’s the guy.” She whispered, remembering the gunshot that left her paralysed for years before she tried an experimental surgery to try and regain the ability to walk. “I know those eyes, that's the guy.”

“The one who…?” Dinah asked, hand going to the mass of scar tissue at Barbara’s back, Barbara nodding back slowly. “Pamela, I hate to break it to you but we gotta scram, Babs needs to be home right now, I can come back at any time to pick you up just text me. Harley, it was a pleasure meeting you, I’m sorry we couldn’t stay longer, here’s your gifts.”

Pamela looked them up and down before nodding as Harley took the presents out of their hands.

“You just make sure Babs is okay, Dinah, I’ll figure something out for a ride.” Pamela gave a tight-lipped smile before leaning in to hug Dinah. “Don’t leave her side no matter what.”

“Love you!” Dinah called back as she guided her girlfriend to the front door.

“They were sweet.” Harley told Pamela, dragging her foot across the floor in front of her. “I didn’t mean to trigger an episode...”

“I know, peanut, it’s not your fault.” Pamela reassured her. “Babs’ was shot a few years back, they never arrested the guy who did it.”

“She thinks J did it…” Harley mumbled into the skin of Pamela’s neck.

“J?” 

“M’boyfriend.” Harley leaned more into Pamela’s neck as she spoke, Pamela’s arms wrapping around her shoulders tightly.

“Oh.”

“The worst part is… he probably did do it.” Harley sighed. “I dunno why I stay, Red, I dunno why I love him, he’s a real bad guy, and he’s into real bad things but he gives me a place to stay and food to eat.”

And heroin. Pamela added mentally, kissing Harley’s temple softly.

“I know, sweetie.” 

“You should go see if Waylon’ll give ya a ride home after the party,” Harley told her. “I gotta go talk to J.”

Pamela was talking to Waylon when she heard a loud male voice followed by a resounding smack that left all of the guests quiet, save for the laughter of the man who had been shouting before, and soft crying. Pamela looked over to see Harley clutching a reddening cheek softly on the ground, the pale, green-haired man bent over next to her, laughing maniacally. Pamela rushed over to help Harley to her feet, glaring at the man.

“It’s her fucking birthday, asshat.” Pamela glowered at him. “I know you don’t care but you shouldn’t hit people like that, especially on their birthday.”

“And who are you? Little Pammie?” He sneered. “Harley’s little slut girlfriend who can’t keep her hands off of my property?”

“I’m your worst goddamned nightmare.” Pamela growled, her face inches from his.

“Ah, but I’m the one she’s fucking, lambchop.You’re just a jealous bitch.” He laughed before leaning in close and whispering. “She’ll never love you, she’ll never say your name like she says mine.”

“You’re right.” Pamela whispered back. “She’ll never say my name in fear.”

Pamela had turned back to Harley who had found herself in Waylon’s arms bridal style, ready to be carried out to Waylon’s truck if she wasn’t lucid enough to walk. She heard his fist hit the side of her face before she felt it, turning back around to grab him by the throat.

“I boxed for almost 10 years, you think I haven’t had worse?” Pamela spit like a viper. “You can hit me all you want but you want, but you will never fucking win.”

“But I already have, Pammie dear!” He choked out, eyes bulging as silent laughter shook his body. She turned around to see Harley staring at her, eyes wide. She dropped the man to the ground, gathering Harley’s gifts in her arms before ushering Waylon and Harley outside.

“I’m sorry.” Pamela whispered to Harley as they got into Waylon's truck. “I shouldn’t have done that.”

“Don’t apologise when ya don’t mean it, Red.” Harley breathed. “He deserved that and we both know it. It’s just gonna suck when I go back.”

“Please don’t go back.” Pamela pleaded. “I’ll do or get you whatever you want just… please don’t go back to him.”

“I gotta go back, Pam, he owns me.”

\---

Pamela woke in the middle of the night to shuffling in her bathroom; she crept out of bed and grabbed her bat, not even bothering to grab a robe or something to cover her body, she figured if someone was breaking in they wouldn’t be polite enough to wait until she had clothes on to rob her blind or kill her. As she rounded the corner, she looked through the cracked doorway to see an expanse of pale flesh and balloons on the ledge of the bathtub. She pushed open the door to find a syringe discarded on the bathroom floor, Harley slumped against the edge of the bathtub naked, eyes closed and her lips turning bluish. She could hear shallow, rattling breaths coming from Harley and silently thanked whatever gods were out there that she wasn’t dead. Pamela carefully picked up the syringe with toilet paper and set it on the counter before reaching in to rub her knuckles on Harley’s breast bone. Harley barely responded, causing Pamela to get into the tub with her to check her pulse and try to wake her up. She rubbed Harley’s breast bone again, muttering to herself, until Harley opened her eyes and Pamela let out a huge sigh of relief.

“Jesus christ, your pupils are small…” Pamela muttered, scooping her up into her arms and stepping out of the tub. “First objective: finding my phone.” 

“M’stomach hurts.” Harley mumbled sleepily.

“That’s because you overdosed.” Pamela informed her calmly. “And I have to call an ambulance so you don’t die.”

“Like it matters anyway.” Harley barely breathed out. 

“If you weren’t at risk of dying right now I’d lecture you about just how much you fucking matter, asshole.” Pamela put Harley down on her bed, grabbing her phone and dialing 911. “I need an ambulance at the apartment complex on 5th and Kane, my friend keeps fading in and out of consciousness and her pulse is weak. Uh huh. Apartment 12 in building B. 15 minutes? Okay. Thank you.” 

“Are you an angel?” Harley gasped feebly.

“No, baby, just someone who loves you more than anything in the world.” Pamela smiled at her sadly. 

“Am I dying?”

“Not if I can prevent it.”

\---

Pamela called in to work to let Barbara know she wasn’t coming in due to Harley’s being in the hospital. Barbara told her not to worry about work the rest of the week and to never leave Harley’s side or let her wake up alone. Pamela thanked her and hung up, grabbing Harley’s hand and running her thumb over the back of it.

“You were right about Gotham, kid, it sucks you dry.” Pamela breathed out shakily before finally letting herself cry. She cried about Harley, she cried for Harley, she cried about the city with the black heart and black sky that never let anything beautiful grow, the city that took and took and took and all it gave you was a swift kick in the throat. She began humming softly, crawling into the hospital bed with Harley, even though she knew she wasn’t supposed to. She breathed in and sung softly. “Nothing's gonna hurt you, baby, as long as you're with me you'll be just fine. Nothing's gonna hurt you baby, nothing's gonna take you from my side…”

Pamela faded out and kissed Harley’s cheek, marvelling at how peaceful they were, the slight pinkness in them. She put her hand over Harley’s heart, feeling each beat in the palm of her hand and the slow rise and fall of her chest, she fell asleep to the rhythm.

\---

Pamela woke up to people talking outside Harley’s hospital room, she listened in carefully.

“-just another overdose.” She heard an intern say. “Fifth one in the last 24 hours.”

“It’s never just another overdose, James.” A nurse rebutted. “They’re people, people who, like this girl, have people who love them very much somewhere. It’s part of your job to care about them too.”

Pamela found herself tearing up as she traced her fingers over Harley’s face.

“If I get sober would you swear to love me?” Harley rasped and Pamela let out a shuddering breath when Harley's eyes fluttered open and gave Pamela a sad smile. Pamela stood up and went to the door. “Don’t leave me, please.”

“Can we get some ice chips or something in here, please?” Pamela asked the nurse who was still standing outside. “She woke up.”

“Of course, sweetheart.” The nurse said. She was a middle aged woman with bright blue eyes and a gentle smile; she had red hair a few shades darker than Pamela’s. “You okay? You look like you’ve seen a ghost.”

“You just… Remind me of my mom.” Pamela confessed. “In the best way of course!”

“It’s okay, I’m not offended, I’m probably old enough to be your mom.” The nurse laughed, Pamela glanced down at her name tag to see her last name was Marlon. “I’m Nurse Marlon but you can call me Lily… Now about that water.”

The nurse smiled and walked off, leaving Pamela to close the hospital room door after she stepped back inside. She sat on the edge of the bed and held Harley’s hand.

“I’ve never heard you talk about your family before.” Harley said and Pamela sighed.

“My father abused my mom, Harley, but she was so gentle and kind,” Pamela told her. “She would always take me out in the garden and tell me the flowers would always listen, and if I was quiet enough, if I listened hard enough, they might speak to me.”

“She sounds wonderful.” Harley whispered. Pamela smiled sadly.

“The flowers didn’t have to tell me she was dead.” Pamela’s voice broke. “I found her in the roses and violets, Harley, I did. I was 10. I was 10 years old and going into high school because I was a kid genius and I found the only person who believed in me with her neck broken in the only safe place we had.”

Pamela had tears streaming down her cheeks as she recalled the events, she startled when she felt a hand on her shoulder, turning to find Nurse Marlon standing behind her, tears in her eyes and water in her hand. She stepped forward and handed Harley the cup of water and warned her to go slow before turning to face Pamela, placing a hand on each shoulder.

“Could I give you a hug, sweetheart?” She asked and Pamela nodded, letting out a shuddering, watery breath. Lily wrapped her arms around Pamela and hummed quietly. “You’re a beautiful young woman and your mother would be proud of how much love you have in your heart.”

“Thank you.” Pamela breathed and the nurse pulled away. She ran a hand over the top of Pamela’s head before bringing it under her chin and smiling at her. The nurse inhaled deeply and took a step back.

“If you guys need anything else, ask for me.” Lily said before turning to leave, gently shutting the door behind her.

“When you get sober I’ll be yours for good.” Pamela told Harley, her voice soft while she still looked after the door, bringing it all back to Harley’s original question.

\---

Pamela was stretched across Barbara’s couch when Dinah came out and tossed a beer at her.

“Happy 20th, Pam.” Dinah said cracking hers open. “Sometimes love is a piano dropped from a fourth story window.”

“And you're in the wrong place at the wrong time,” Babs concluded, picking up Pamela’s head to sit on the couch, setting Pamela’s head on her lap and running her fingers through the vibrant red locks spread across her thighs. “What are you going to do for your birthday, kid?”

“Mope,” Pamela grumbled handing Barbara the beer she really didn’t want. Harley’d been released from the hospital and went back to her slimeball boyfriend. 

“We could have a little party here, just you, Dinah, myself, and a red velvet cake with your name all over it.” Barbara suggested.

“Okay,” Pamela mumbled as Dinah lifted her legs to sit on the couch. Her phone started buzzing on the coffee table causing her to groan and slam her hand down and wrap her fingers around it. It was an unknown number, meaning she warily picked up. “Hello, Pamela Isley speaking.”

“Hey, Pammie.” Harley’s voice came over the line causing Pam to sit up suddenly.

“Where are you? Are you okay? Did he hurt you again?”

“I left him, Pammie, I’m just at a rehab facility,” Harley answered. “I’m checking in so I won’t be able to call for a while or see you either. I just wanted to tell ya happy birthday before I go in.”

“Thank you, peanut, I didn’t think you’d remember.” Pamela admitted.

“I know I act like a bubble headed blonde bimbo but I’m really not,” Harley laughed. “And how could I ever forget my favourite person’s birthday?”

“I’m your favourite person?”

“In the whole wide world, daffodoll, I love you the most.” Harley admitted. “I’m tryna get better for me but mostly for you. I’m tired of hurtin ya.”

“I just want you to be happy.”

“I’m gonna get there someday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for the agony, I'm gonna get you a happy ending. Also? Joker? Gone past this point basically, he can eat shit.
> 
> Save a writer, leave a review (it makes me want to write more)


End file.
